


Fifty Credits

by emungere



Series: Fifty Credits [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that bet. He'd have to pay the fifty credits just to get out of it.</p>
<p>If he wanted to get out of it.</p>
<p>Of course he wanted to get out of it. Sex with Jayne for a week? No way. No ruttin' way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Credits

Mal paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead and survey his work. Boxes were piled everywhere, all of them in different places than they had occupied an hour ago. When Kaylee had wandered in to see what he was doing, he'd told her things needed reorganizing.

The cargo bay didn't need reorganizing. Mal needed to reorganize the cargo bay.

He needed not to think, and this was ideal in that it occupied him while keeping him on his feet. Sitting was currently something he would rather avoid. 

It had been years since he let anyone...and then... Like he had no will power at all. How long had it taken Jayne to convince him? Less than five minutes, Mal was sure.

And that bet. He'd have to pay the fifty credits just to get out of it.

If he wanted to get out of it.

Of course he wanted to get out of it. Sex with Jayne for a week? No way. No ruttin' way.

Sex. Every single night for a week. With Jayne. Hands moving over his body, the press and weight and heat of Jayne against him. Smell and taste and the sounds Jayne made. The sounds Jayne made him make.

"Hey, Captain."

Mal jumped. Not off the ground or anything, but enough to embarrass himself thoroughly.

"Do you got to sneak up on me like that?"

Jayne grinned at him. "If I was sneaking, you still wouldn't know I was here. Did you want help with this?"

"No. Go clean Vera or something. I'm fine here."

"Really? 'Cause it kinda looked to me like you were just standing around. Maybe waiting for someone."

"If I was, it wasn't you."

Jayne stepped closer. Leering. Jayne was leering at him. Hell's bells.

"We had a deal," Jayne said. Almost menacing, if Mal had been in any mood to be menaced. Almost teasing, if Mal had been in any mood to share the joke.

"It's the middle of the damn day." Which, he realized as the words left his mouth, was a tacit agreement of sorts.

"Yeah. So?" Jayne took a step forward, and Mal took a step back.

"It was a bad idea, Jayne. I'll get you your money later today."

Jayne looked upwards, making a show of considering. "Nope," he said at last. "Don't think so. Think I'll take it now."

Mal sighed, feeling relieved...and vaguely disappointed. "I'll get it."

A hand on his chest stopped him.

"You don't got it with you?"

Mal shook his head. Jayne's hands slid up his chest to curl around the side of his neck, thumb stroking roughly along his jaw.

"Well, ain't that unfortunate," Jayne said. "A man ought to be ready to honor his debts any time, day or night. Don't you think?"

Mal knew where this was going, knew he had to stop it. Jayne was pushing hard, but no harder than he had last night. He'd fall into line. The right words, the right expression. It never took all that much to put down Jayne's small rebellions.

But Mal wasn't doing a gorram thing.

He stood still, feeling his breathing quicken, his cock stir. When Jayne closed the gap between them and ground his hips forward, Mal reached up to angle his face for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Jayne's neck and wished he could crawl inside that kiss and stay there. This was one thing you couldn't get from your right hand.

His shirt was yanked out of his pants, and two warm hands wandered over his back and sides. Fingers skimmed up his chest, tracing the scar he still bore from Niska's special little toy.

"This still hurt?" Jayne asked.

"Nope. Only thing that hurts right now is my ass, so you can forget about that."

"Well, if you're gonna wimp out over a little pain..."

He smacked Jayne's arm. "Watch out. I'll show you a little pain."

"Whatever you say, Captain."

He didn't need to see Jayne's smirk. He could hear it, feel it against his neck, just about taste it as he captured Jayne's mouth again. It was too easy to let this happen. He needed to get himself under some kind of control.

He got a handful of Jayne's shirt and pushed him back a bit.

"Ready to honor your side of this, Jayne?"

"Any time."

Mal smiled. "Glad to hear it." He put his hands on Jayne's shoulders and pushed down. He wasn't using anywhere near enough pressure to force things, but from the way Jayne's eyes went wide, he got the idea.

"What, now?" He looked around at the empty cargo bay. "Here?"

"You said any time."

"You want to me to--"

"Yeah."

There was a moment when he thought he'd gone too far, but as he watched, Jayne's eyes went dark with lust, and Jayne dropped to his knees with a thud. That had to have hurt, but there was no hint of it in his face.

Mal brushed his hand over short cropped hair. Jayne looked up at him for a second, and Mal just had time to register something in that glance, apprehension maybe, before Jayne's hands were opening his fly, tugging his pants down.

A sloppy lick down the length of his cock was enough to bring him to full hardness, made him reach behind him for support. He leaned up against the wall, grabbing the storage locker beside him. The locker would shield them from the sight of anyone who just glanced in, but this really was a horribly bad idea.

Jayne's lips closed hesitantly over the head of his cock, licking, sucking gently. All thought of stopping fled, and Mal bit his lip hard. So good. Good to have Jayne doing this for him, unlikely as it seemed. Both hands ghosted across Jayne's hair, but he wouldn't let himself hold on. He was getting the feeling this was hard enough for the other man as it was.

Jayne moved forward, taking more of him in, but only for a second. He pulled back, coughing.

"Mal, I don't know if--"

"It's okay. Use your hand."

Jayne frowned briefly, but closed a hand around the shaft, taking the head in his mouth. Mal winced at a clumsy brush of teeth, but then there was a steady suction, and Jayne's hand started to move.

Jayne reached up with his free hand to steady himself against Mal's hip, and Mal looked down at him. Something unbelievable about *Jayne* doing him here, just dropping to his knees in public with hardly a word of protest. And trying so hard to get it right.

Tongue and rough palm against the hot skin of his aching cock, moving faster, harder, tighter, more, and Mal tried to warn him, but the words were a moan, and then he was coming hard.

Afterward, getting the tangle of pants and underwear and suspenders straightened out, he sank down on his heels in front of Jayne and kissed him. Sucked on his bottom lip where Jayne hadn't managed to swallow everything. Stroked hands through his hair, down his neck. When he drew back, Jayne followed, seeking blindly after his mouth, eyes still closed, face flushed. Hard enough that he bowed his head and just panted when Mal brushed his erection through his pants.

Mal sat back, hands clasped in front of him, waiting until Jayne looked at him.

"First time?" he asked.

"Shit," Jayne sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

It took some effort, but Mal didn't laugh. "You did good."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." And if that came out more fervently that he had intended, well, at least Jayne looked happy about it. "You know what they say," he couldn't help adding. "Practice makes perfect."

"Asshole."

"You got a one track mind."

Jayne snorted. "Not what I was talking about, but now that you mention it..."

"Maybe tomorrow." Totally giving up any idea that they wouldn't be doing this all week.

"So what about now?" Jayne's voice was strained. "Ain't that far to my bunk."

Mal stood up, pulling Jayne up with him.

"Now I got work to do." He smirked as Jayne's jaw fell open in outrage.

"Mal!"

"And I ought to point out to you that the way you phrased that bet was pretty unspecific. In fact, near as I can tell, the only one who's getting anything out of this for definite is me. I could just leave you hanging all week and still pick up my fifty credits."

Jayne's eyes were wide. "Ah, come on, Mal. You wouldn't do that... You wouldn't, right?"

Mal left him hanging a moment longer, then smiled. "No. I wouldn't. But I do got stuff to do." He leaned in for another kiss, feeling Jayne's desire. "Come to my bunk tonight."

"Mal..."

Backing away with Jayne's eyes on him. "I'll make it worth the wait."

He turned abruptly and walked away faster than he'd intended. Couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. Shocked himself a little. This wasn't him, not at all.

But it was...fun. Hell, messing with Jayne's head was always fun, and maybe that just now was a little over the top, but after what Jayne did to him, the hun dan had it coming.

He launched himself up the stairs to the bridge and smiled at Wash. Perhaps too broadly.

"Uh, Captain?" Wash smiled tentatively back at him. "Something I can do for you?"

Mal asked about their course, their speed, their ETA, but all the while he was aware of that damn smile creeping back on his face whenever he didn't watch himself.

He was sure as hell going to lose that bet.


End file.
